bluedragonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jiro
Jiro ist meistens sehr kalt und arrogant und versucht, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Er ist mit Zola schon viel he rumgekommen, sehr gut trainiert und weiß auch einiges, was ihn dazu veranlasst, sich oft vor anderen aufzuspielen. Er ist älter als Shu und Kluke und muss Shu anfangs trainieren, was ihm eig entlich überhaupt nicht passt. Jiro mag Zola ziemlich und möchte ihr( und allen anderen, und auch sich selbst) beweisen, dass er was draufhat. Shu ist sein Rivale und er streitet oft mit ihm, später werden sie allerdings Freunde. Eigentlich fühlt er sich einsam und ist ziemlich unglücklich. Er hat Kluke und Zola am Liebsten, aber Kluke vertraut er etwas mehr. Sogar bevor Kluke ihren Schatten einsetzen kann, hält er von Kluke mehr als von den anderen( Zola ausgenommen) . Weil sein Dorf abgebrannt ist, ist er sehr verbissen und humurlos und will unbedingt Rache. Er ist ein Einzelgänger und möchte manchmal allein sein. Außerdem ist''' Jiro sehr intelligent und besserwisserisch. Schatten thumb|left|94px '''﻿Jiros Schatten ist Minotaurus, ein sehr frecher Geselle, der eine Menge cooler Sprüche draufhat und immer einen Spaß auf Lager. Minotaurus mag Jiro natürlich, aber es ärgert ihn, dass Jiro so verbissen ist, wenn es ums Kämpfen geht. Von Jiros Vergangenheit scheint er nichts zu wissen... Aussehen Jiro hat eine eher blasse Haut und große, ernste, dunkelblaue Augen, sowie eher kurze, aschbraune Haare mit einem Seitenscheitel, die meistens sehr ordentlich aussehen. Er trägt ein weißes Langarm- Shirt und darüber eine kurzärmelige, grüne Tunika, einen braunen Gürtel um die Hüfte und eine schwarze, lange Hose. Außerdem trägt er ein Kurzschwert auf dem Rücken. thumb|left|180px In der zweiten Staffel trägt er ein Weißes T-Shirt und dadrüber etwas Dunkelgrünes was man als eine Art Mantel oder Tunkia bezeichnen könnte die ihn knappt bis zu den Knien geht.darunter trägt er wie immer eine lange schwarze/blau gräuliche Hose und seine braunen Leder Stiefel. thumb|232px Familie Jiro hatte eine sehr glückliche Kindheit, er wohnte in einem netten Häuschen thumb|198px mit seinen Eltern und seiner kleinen Schwester Jina. Als sein Dorf von Szabo abgebrannt wurde, hat er auf einen Schlag alles verloren, er bereut sehr, dathumb|left|214pxss er aus seinem brennenden Haus geflohen ist und seine Familie im Stich gelassen hat. Außerdem leidet er extrem unter dem Verlust und möchte unbedingt Rache, sein einziges Lebensziel- deshalb ist er auch meistens sehr kalt und arrogant. Zola hat ihn gleich nach dem Abrand des Dorfes gefunden. Vergangenheit ﻿'Jiro' wohnte mit seiner Familie in einem netten Haus in einem Dorf namens Muffay, dass allerding s von Szabo auf Nenes Befehl hin niedergebrannt wurde. Er ist der einzige Überlebende und wurde von Zola gefunden, als sein Dorf gerade niedergebrannt wurde. Seitdem reist er mit Zola durch die Welt, er wurde von ihr sehr gut trainiert und sie hat ihm vieles beigebracht, sie hat ihm auch geholfen seinen Schatten zu bekommen und ihm viel über Schatten erzählt. Bevor Jiro aus seinem brennenden Haus geflohen ist, hat er seinem Vater versprochen, stark zu werden. Krampfhaft versucht Jiro auch, das zu tun, um Rache am Großen Königreich zu nehmen. In der Schule hatte er nur die allerbesten Noten. thumb Hobbies ﻿Jiro trainiert den ganzen Tag, um überall der Beste zu werden und Rache am Großen Königreich zu nehmen. In der Schule wollte er das wohl auch schon, er hatte nur Spitzennoten. Er hat keine Hobbies im eigentlichen Sinne, sein einziges Ziel ist es, das Großen Königreich zu Fall zu bringen- oder bei dem Versuch zu sterben. Außerdem liest Jiro gerne. Jiro im Umgang mit Anderen Jiro ist ein launischer Einzelgänger und ein Reisender, weshalb sich seine sozialen Kontakte auch nur auf die Gruppenmitglieder beschränken, die er meistens aber auch herablassend behandelt. Jiro und Zola thumb|226px Zola hat ihn genau nach dem sein Dorf abgebrannt war gefunden und ihm gesagt, dass er ein Schattennutzer ist. Sie hat in körperlich sehr gut trainiert und ihm auch sonst sehr viel beigebracht. Obwohl sie schon lange miteinander reisen, wissen sie kaum etwas voneinander. Das Thema Familie und Vergangenheit haben sie wohl in stummer Übereinkunft stets gemieden. Trotz mancher Meinungsverschiedenheiten sind die beiden ein gutes Team. Jiro und Jina thumb|216px Jiro hat sich immer sehr für seine jüngere Schwester Jina, ein sehr nettes Mädchen, eingesetzt und vermisst sie sehr. Wie gern sich die beiden hatten, sieht man besonders in Folge 31. Jiro fühlt sich als Versager, weil er sie nicht beschützen konnte und sonst auch sonst niemanden, an dem er hing. Er versprach ihr das er ganz stark werden würde damit er sie besser beschützen kann.Das selbe versprach er seinem Vater kurz bevor er starb. Jiro und Kluke Jiro vertraut Kluke am meisten und mag sie auch sehr gern. Sie ist auch die einzige, mit der er über seine Vergangenheit spricht. Kluke erinnert ihn auch stark an seine Schwester Jina- beide sind sehr gutherzig und verständnisvoll. Jiro behandelt Kluke sehr nett, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Leuten. Außerdem kümmert er sich rührend um Kluke. Jiro und Shu thumb|210px Jiro kann Shu anfangs überhaupt nicht leiden, er findet, dass er ein totaler Versager ist und ein unverbesserlicher Dickschädel﻿. Als er Shu auch noch trainieren soll, gibt er sich alle Mühe, immer zu zeigen, dass er viel besser ist. Er prügelt sich sehr oft mit Shu und gibt stets eine sarkastische Bemerkung zu Shus Verhalten. Nach dem ersten Kampf mit Nene, als Shu sowieso wegen Kluke am Boden zerstört ist, geht er sogar zu ihm, um ihm noch zusätzlich zu sagen, dass er tatsächlich alles falsch gemacht hat. Doch als Shu ihn als arrogant beschimpft und sagt, dass sowieso alles vergebens ist, was sie machen, sagt Jiro ihm, dass, solange er noch lebt, er immer wieder aufstehen wird und niemals aufgibt, worauf Shu ihn allerdings als verrückt erklärt. Nachdem sie gemeinsam gegen Lemaire und Cynthia gekämpft haben, bezeichnet Shu Jiro als Freund und dannach verstehen sie sich auch besser, obwohl sie sich immer noch manchmal streiten. Die beiden sind und bleiben allerdings Rivalen. In der zweiten Staffel allerdings streiten sie sich nicht mehr (was ich sehr schade finde den irgendwie vermisse ich diese kleinen streits) Jiro und Bouquet thumb|208px ﻿'Jiro' hält nicht sehr viel von Bouquet, besonders am Anfang versucht er, mit Klukes tatkräftiger Unterstützung, Bouquet loszuwerden. Im Gebirge kümmert er sich pflichtbewusst um Bouquet, aber als er von ihr umarmt wird, will er sie so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden. Er verhält sich ihr gegenüber distanziert, reagiert aber stets genervt auf die zahlreichen von ihr verursachten Pannen. Jiro denkt, dass Bouquet ziemlich blöd und kindisch ist, aber er mag sie eigentlich( Ein bischen) . Bouquets Tollpatschigkeit und ihre Liebe zu Shu stoßen bei ihm allerdings auf Unverständnis und veranlassen ihn allerhöchstens zu diversen sarkastischen Kommentaren. Jiro und Manomaro thumb|216px Jiro '''hält nicht wirklich viel von Manomaro, aber er hat ihn als Gruppenmitglied akzeptiert. Von Manomaros﻿ perversen Neigungen ist er nicht sehr angetan, auch wenn er ihn immerhin für einen fähigen Kämpfer hält. Manchmal wird Jiro von Manomaro und Shu aufgezogen, weil die beiden ihn als "Gehirnakrobaten" bezeichnen( Sie sind eigentlich nur neidisch, ätsch! ) . Jiro in der zweiten Staffel In der zweiten Staffel,ist Jiro ein sehr starker Kämpfer.Jedoch ohne Schatten , er nahm 2 Jahre hartes Training auf sich thumb|240px um eine bestimme Person auszuschalten.Er kamm zur erkenntnis das er seinen Schatten nicht mehr braucht.Zu erst arbeitet er aleine , doch später schließt er sich Homerons kleiner Schwester Sui an.thumb|201px Zitate " Meine Familie lebt nicht mehr. " ( Als Kluke '''Jiro frägt, ob sich seine Familie keine Sorgen um ihn macht) " Tadaaa, dein Wunsch ist in Erfüllung gegangen. " ( Als Jiro Shu erklärt, dass der Mann mit dem Zopf Rittermeister Konrad L. Lawrence ist und Shu sich darüber freut) " Solange ich lebe, werde ich immer wieder aufstehen und kämpfen! " ( Als Jiro sich mit Shu prügelt, nachdem sie gegen Nene verloren haben und Kluke ohnmächtig daliegt) Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schattennutzer Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Die Guten Kategorie:Nachfahre der 7 Ritter des Lichts Kategorie:Zolas Truppe